1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to display stands, and more particularly to a demountable stand for supporting hanging plants.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Display stands for supporting flower pots are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various stands.
Donner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,554 discloses a flower pot stand which may be readily assembled and disassembled for shipping and storage. The stand comprises an upright tubular member formed in sections having flat plate members secured thereto. A plurality of arms extend radially from the corners of the plates and are rotatably mounted thereon. The assembly including the arms may be revolved bodily with respect to the ground or floor. Also, the arms may be rotatably adjusted with respect to each other.
Charchan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,024 discloses an illuminated flower pot holder which is anchored in the ground and has a plurality of support arms to support potted plants and which are provided with light bulbs adjacent to the potted plants or flowers. The flower pot stand also includes means for supporting other accessories such as a name plate or lamp shade.
Pipe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,960 discloses a demountable clothes rack structure comprising a base which supports an upright square tubular post. The upper end of the post is provided with apertures which receive hanger members. The hanger members are provided with flanges which are inserted into the apertures and lie adjacent the interior of the post. An insert member fits within the post and engages the flanges of the hanger members, clamping them between itself and the interior of the post.
Rastocny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,301 discloses a merchandise display device comprising a post, a multi-legged stand, and a plurality of radial display branches held in assembled relation by a plurality of connectors. Each connector has an axial bore and a plurality of circumferentially positioned apertured portions. One of the connectors is rotatably mounted on the post, and another serves as the fixed juncture between the post and the stand.